Back Home
by MiaxObviously
Summary: A girl hides her past from her friends for 11 yrs. but one day she decites it's time to tell them the truth and they go with her back to her home land. plz plz plz!!! read and review!!! I'll give you a special brownie if you do!
1. Disclaimer

****

Things you need to know:

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Hot Topic, or any of the bands mentioned in this fic. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!! I am a 14-year-old girl with no money! If you try to sue all you will get is a Catholic Charismatic Renewal of New Orleans (CCRNO) retreat T-shirt with allot of writing on it and $5.64. I do however own Skquia Okrox, Akashi Kuroi, and Katsuki Oritz. If you like the names and wish to use them, just E-mail me and ask. I'll properly say yes, just give me the credit and I'll be happy. 

****

A/N: Ok this is a trial thing. If it sux you GOTTA let me know!! If yall don't like this I wanna know so I can take it down. I have 4 chapters written already, and if people like it then I'll put them all up, so please tell me what you think. 

****

A/N2: Look I'll make this reviewing thing easy. On a scale of 1-10 how much does this fic suck? 1 being, "OMG! I've never read something so bad!," 5 being "I've read worse" and10 being "Hey, I like this allot!" 


	2. Prolog

****

Back Home

Prolog 

__

Everyone has that one story in their life. That one thing that stands out from everyday life. This is my story. I was sent into a sort of exile when I was six years old. But it wasn't a bad kind of exile. It was to protect me from a great epic war that killed my parents. After eleven years, I decided it was time to go home. Everyone has that one story in their life, the one thing that makes them different. My name is Skquia Okrox, I'm seventeen-years-old and I am an Elite Saiyan. This is my story, and I'm going back home.


	3. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Don't sue me. I have no money. There, was that so hard?  
Now onward!!

****

Back Home

Chapter 1: The Announcement

It was time. I had decided that much. The time had come when I had to tell then the truth. I picked up the phone and called the two numbers. I told them both the same thing: 

"I need you to come to my house this weekend. I have something very important to tell you." 

They showed up around 4:30 on Saturday. 

It was time. 

I had them sit down in the living room. My two friends who would understand. I sighed. 

"I suppose you want to know want to know what was so important that I had to drag you away from your busy social schedules. But this couldn't wait," I said as I started to pace across the room. They looked at me as if they expected me to drop dead on the spot.   
"I have been hiding something from you for a while now and I think you'll be happy with what it is. This is a simple... well maybe not so simple truth about my life that no one except my immediate 'family' knows about," I said making quotation marks in the air with my fingers when I said family, "You will be the first to know." 

Khris was the first to speak. "You're not gonna like... die or anything... are you?"

I laughed, "Ha, you wish! But no. No, if it were only that simple."

I continued on. 

"OK, After you hear what I have to say, you will have a million and one questions, and I am prepared to answer all of them to the best of my capabilities. So now if you'll allow it, I'll go change and reveal myself to you." 

The looked slightly puzzled by the last statement... ok, ok, so they looked down-right baffled, but they nodded and I set to my room to gather what I needed. After I had dug my armor and the rest of what I needed out of the bottom of my trunk, I pulled out a small black box out of my dresser. I gathered it all and took it into the bathroom with me. 

"So this is it," I said to myself, "this is when they know."

I slowly pulled on the body suit and the armor. As soon as I had that on I let my wine red hair flow down my back. I smiled contently at my image in the mirror, something I hadn't done in a while. I reached for the black box. The first thing I pulled out was a syringe filled with a light blue liquid. I rolled up my sleeve, stuck the needle in and pushed it till all the fluid was gone. I then fixed my sleeve and pulled on my boots and gloves. I reached in the box again and pulled out a scouter. I snapped it on and waited for the chemicals to take affect. I didn't have to wait long either, because about 15 seconds later I felt the familiar sharp pain run through my spine. I tried to hold it back but despite my efforts I let out a scream. I know they heard it because in almost an instant I heard a soft voice on the other side of the door. 

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Ashley ask. 

"I'm fine." I said breathing hard, recovering from the pain. 

"OK, just making sure, are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minuet."

"Kay."

I was now flexing my newly re-grown tail around. I stood up, turned my scouter on, wrapped my tail around my waist and opened the door. I stepped out with renewed confidence. I was ready. As soon as I walked into the living room, Khris and Ashley stood up.

Khris gasped. "Whoa...." Was all Ashley could manage. They walked toward me. Ashley started to mess with my tail, while Khris went straight to my scouter. 

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked awe struck.

"If you think it's a scouter... you'd be right." I said calmly. 

"This is impossible!" Said Ashley.  
"Oh, no. It's quite possible." I replied, still calm, "And could you please stop that." 

She dropped my tail immediately. 

"Now if you'll sit down I can get on with my explication."

They looked at each other, blinked and scrambled back to the couch apparently eager to hear what I had to say. And I began.

"As you have properly already guessed, I am a Saiyan. I am First Class Saiyan Elite Skquia Okrox, and like I said, I know you have a million questions. So I'll let you get on with those and I'll finish later." I walked over to the recliner and sat down and the question I knew was coming came.

"Have you ever met Vegeta??!!??!!" I smiled. 

"In fact, I have, but we were young. My mother was his nanny. We trained together," I laughed, "He cried allot."

"What's your name a play on?"

"Squash," I replied dryly.

"Can you turn Super Saiyan?"

"I've reached level 3, but that was under extreme circumstances," I said while playing with a small ki ball on the tip of my finger. 

"What's your power level?"

"Right now it's only about 600,000."

"Isn't that kinda low?"

"Yeah, I keep it suppressed most of the time."

"Do you still train?"

"Yeah, mostly on weekends and holidays."

Ashley smiled, "Are Saiyan guys hot?"

"Saiyan men are like Human men. Some are hot, some aren't. On the other hand, most Saiyan women are exceptionally beautiful........ most."

"Does it really hurt when someone pulls your tail?"

"Well that depends on class. The higher classes don't feel as much pain, in fact we hardly feel it, lower classes, on the other hand, feel allot of pain, but higher classes also have allot more sensitivity to gentle touch, lower classes have almost none."

"Whoa..."

"Yep. And now I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you guys want to become Saiyans?"

"Are you serious?!?!?!"

"Completely. I've been working on an elixir that enables a Saiyan to transfer his or her DNA to someone else. I already have two syringes ready if you want it."

"Totally!!"

"Awesome!!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Come with me." I got up, went back to my bathroom, got the box I had taken my scouter from and retrieved two more needles. Unlike the one I had used, these were filled with a dark green liquid.

"Here," I said handing them the needles, "You can do it yourself, or I can do it for you, whichever you prefer." Khris did it herself, but Ashley had me do hers. "The chemicals will take affect in a matter of minuets, " I said sticking the needle in Ashley's arm, "You will feel a sharp pain start at the base of your spine, that is where a tail will come through. I have armor, gloves, boots, and scouters for you in my room." 

"Why did you ask us if we wanted to be Saiyans?" 

"I'm going back to Vegeta-sei and I wanted someone to come with me. We will be leaving in one month. If you want you can stay there with me if you want," I looked at my watch, "Five, four, three, two, one, now." And like clockwork Khris yelled and Ashley fell to the floor. I smiled. "I am so good. The pain is only temporary. You'll be fine in a few minuets."

They sat breathing hard for a while, them slowly stood up only to fall down again.

"Oh, that balance thing, it's true." 

"Thanks for the warning." Ashley said wincing. 

"You're quite welcome. Just stand up and hold on to something, you'll get you're balance back pretty quickly." And they did. After the pain had died down, I gave them the armor and things I had ready.

"How does it fit?" 

"Really well!"

"Perfectly."

"Good. You can change back whenever you're ready, I just needed to know if they fit right, or if I had to make new ones."

"You made these?"

"Yeah"

"Whoa..."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Whatever..."

"OK, if you're gonna come to Vegeta-sei with me, there are some things that you're gonna have to do that you may not like."

"Like what?"

"Quit your jobs and sell your apartments." I braced myself for a punch. But it didn't come.

"Why??" Ashley asked with a clueless look on her face.

I looked at her like the moron she is. "Well... we will be living on a different PLANET!!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well you're about as sharp as a bowling ball!" 

"And about as straight as one, too," Khris added with a smile. Ashley laughed.

"Wait....... HEY!!!!"

"Took you a while."

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Who you callin bitch, bitch?"

"You, bitch!"

~!~!~!~!~!~

The next month was extremely hectic. With selling our apartments, and explaining to our boss why we had to leave the... country on such short notice, we hardly had time to pack, train and ready ourselves. And all that trouble with getting a ship... It was crazy. But finally the day came when we were to leave.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Well that's the first chapter to Back Home. I really hope yall like it. This will turn out to be a multi-chapter project and the longest thing I've ever written. I have 4 chapters completed already, all I have to do is get off my lazy ass and type them. Remember what I said in the "Things you need to know" section and please review. I really need feed back, because later in the story it might come to a point where I will need the readers help.   
*points* That's you guys! If this idea is way over done, let me know and I'll take it down.   
Thankx!!

Ja ne!  
*Dark Angel*


End file.
